<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>multifandom smut by strawby (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851166">multifandom smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strawby'>strawby (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Tags will be updated accordingly, canon x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strawby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title implies :}</p>
<p>-LEAVE REQUESTS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Cayde-6 (Destiny)/Reader, Mithrax (Destiny)/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader, Zavala (Destiny)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. REQUESTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! i decided to start this up out of boredom, since i love both these fandoms (and the tagged characters) but i don’t really have a set idea aside from that? SOOO, please feel free to drop requests for characters and i’ll do them! </p>
<p>-RULES:</p>
<p>-NO MINORS. i will NOT age up any character to do smut, this includes even Nejire, Tamaki, and Mirio.</p>
<p>-no bestiality</p>
<p>-cnc is okay, but i probably won’t do full on rape unless it’s just dubious or something. </p>
<p>-no, i will not do something YY inspired.</p>
<p>-i probably won’t do Ikora, Osiris, or Saint-14, because they all feel too parental to me and it makes me uncomfortable.</p>
<p>-violence is okay but no necrophilia, gore, vore, etc. (violence being like, mentions of fights and self harm and shit) </p>
<p>-and finally, i don’t mind doing fluff or multiple parts!</p>
<p>If i haven’t expressed a limit here i probably don’t have it! just make sure to ask and i’ll be happy to comply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cuddles + His Pet - Yagi Toshinori x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Cuddles - You just want to cuddle with Toshi (or All Might or both) ;) (just fluff)</p>
<p>His Pet - All Smite wants to play with you. Will you play nice or naughty? (mild smut)” </p>
<p>-Requested by Skybirdday!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hums lightly against your skin as you stir, rubbing your sticky eyes. He smiles when you look up, reaching out and holding your face in his calloused hands. </p>
<p>“Good morning, I was just about to slip out and make us some tea. How are you feeling?” he says, reaching a thumb up towards your forehead. You lean into the touch, smiling yourself, letting yourself bathe in the pure warmth he radiates.</p>
<p>There’s just something about holding him this early in the day, when there’s nothing to drive either of you out of your little bubble with him. It’s satisfying, after the stress of your week, to finally have some time just to yourself, and what better than to spend it curled against him in bed? </p>
<p>You shift forward, trying to pull yourself closer, and he hums curiously. At the same time, you feel something poke against your thigh, prompting you to quickly open your eyes and look down.</p>
<p>“Hmm? That early, doll?” The warmth in the air suddenly shifts, pressing into your core as he easily adjusts you both. You flush, pulling away ever so slightly. It was early, and you were still tired and waking up, but you weren’t tired enough to give up without being a little bratty. </p>
<p>“Oh, come on, pet.” He murmurs, strong hands holding you in place so you couldn’t tease against him. “Don’t be so naughty. I’m this willing to give you a treat without you having any good behavior, aren’t I?” </p>
<p>Despite his tone, you can see a silent question in his eyes, making sure you’re pulling away to be bad and not because you don’t want it, and you smirk and nod as you lean forward and press a kiss against his nose. “Who’s gonna stop me, hmm?”</p>
<p>He grunts, pulling your loose sleep shorts and panties aside to grind against you more accurately. You gasp, silently, but refuse to give up your game. Pressing your hips against him, you stay still and try your best to keep him held.This time, he isn’t as kind about your misbehavior, flipping you over onto your back so you lose the control.</p>
<p>“Let’s try this again, pet.” And then his shorts are off, pressing into you easily, and you can’t help the desperate moan from the contact. </p>
<p>“You’re lucky,” He pants, bottoming out, then slowly pulling himself out only to harshly thrust back in. “That I’m willing,” A finger finds your clit, rubbing slowly against it as you whine and press your heat into it. “To overlook your behavior, hmm?”</p>
<p>He starts to go faster, eventually moving both his hands to hold your legs, and before you know it the pressure’s building and you’re crying his name as you fall over the age.</p>
<p>He lays back against you, slinking his arm around your shoulder as he catches his breath. “Maybe I should have let you make us some tea first,” you say, smiling a little, and he chuckles. You move to leave the bed and clean up, maybe even make the tea and let him rest a bit longer. </p>
<p>“Oh, and doll?”</p>
<p>“Yes, dear?” </p>
<p>“Don’t think you’ve gotten off this easily. I’ll have you punished tonight, just so you know.”</p>
<p>You look at him over your shoulder, smiling. “I’ll look forward to it.” You catch a glint in his eye as he leans back and laughs, then coughs a little, and you make your way to the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a little shorter than i would have liked, since i didn’t want to keep you waiting for so long, but who knows, maybe i’ll do a part 2... ;))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>